Prank Call
by LoveNeverDies78
Summary: Modern Muggle AU. 15 year old James and Sirius are bored on a rainy day. Mischief ensues.


**A/N:** Written for MissWitchx's Occasion-a-Day Challenge/Competition: Emma M Nutt Day (Sept 1): Write a Muggle!AU. I tried to keep to the theme of phones, since the day celebrates the first woman telephone operator. Please r&r!

* * *

"I'm bored." This wasn't the first time in the last few hours that James Potter had made this declaration. It was a rainy July day. James and one of his best friends, Sirius Black, were spending the day together at the Potters' home. Their other two friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, hadn't been able to come over today. Remus was visiting relatives out of town for the weekend and Peter was on holiday in France with his parents. Their diminished group meant diminished mischief, and the rain was making things even worse.

"Yeah, me too," Sirius said, absentmindedly spinning the desk chair in which he sat. He looked around the bedroom as he spun, trying to find something that would shake off their boredom. "We could play a game," he said as his eyes fell on the gaming computer that had been a birthday gift for James from his parents just a few months ago.

"Don't really feel like it," James said. He was stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "How about a movie?" he suggested.

"We just watched a load of movies yesterday," Sirius replied. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started searching through his contacts, hoping that maybe some of their other friends might want to hang out, when an idea struck him.

"How about we pull a prank on Snivellus?" he asked James, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. Snivellus was Severus Snape, a boy they went to school with, who had an intense dislike for James and his friends. The feeling was mutual. The four boys loved to make Snape's life miserable, and were always looking for new pranks to play on him.

James sat up and turned to face his friend. "Well, I can't say no to that," he replied, grinning. "What've you got in mind?"

Sirius held up his phone. "Prank call. Do your parents have a phone book?"

"Brilliant!" James jumped up off the bed and dashed from the room. Sirius heard him running down the stairs and a few minutes later, he was running back up them. He entered the room, phone book in hand and grinning broadly.

James looked up the number and Sirius punched it into his phone, putting it on speaker once he'd dialed so they'd both be able to hear. The phone rang several times before a female voice answered. "Snape residence."

"Hullo, Mrs. Snape," Sirius said. "This is Regulus, can I talk to Sev?" Regulus was Sirius's younger brother who could often be found tagging along with Snape, and it was a favorite joke among the group that they were secretly in love with each other. This, among many other things, contributed to the strained relationship the Black brothers had. This was a safe choice, as Sirius knew his brother was at home today and not with Snape.

"Oh, of course, Regulus," the woman said. "I'll get him for you." The boys heard the sound of the phone being set down and stifled their laughter behind their hands.

"Reg, did you decide to come over after all?" Severus came on the line after a few seconds, sounding a bit breathless.

"Hi, Sevvy," Sirius said sweetly. James made loud kissing sounds right next to the phone. There was silence on the other end.

"What's the matter?" James asked. "Too much of an idiot to say anything?"

"Is that you, Potter?" Snape asked, his voice quiet and full of hate.

"Very good, Snivellus!" Sirius exclaimed. "Your brain does work despite all of that greasy hair weighing it down!" There was a click as Snape hung up the phone.

"Quick! Get me your phone, I want to dial my brother before Snivellus does!" James handed Sirius his own phone, and it was ringing within seconds. As luck would have it, Regulus was the one who answered.

"Hello?"

"Regulus?" This was James, trying his best to sound like Snape. "It's Severus."

"You alright?" Regulus asked. "You sound weird."

"I'm just so sad. I've been thinking all day about how much I'd love to make out with you, but you didn't come to see me today." Sirius could barely contain his laughter. He was doubled over in his chair, red-faced.

"What the hell is this?" Regulus asked, sounding offended.

"Aw, Reggy can't take a joke!" Sirius said, regaining his composure for a moment. "Why don't you go visit your slimy lover, he'll make you feel better."

"Piss off, Sirius," Regulus replied before hanging up.

James and Sirius burst out laughing, unable to stop for several minutes.

"I'll pay for that one when I get home," Sirius finally said once he was able to breath properly again, "but it was worth it."

"I'll say," James said, grinning mischievously. "So, who are we calling next?"


End file.
